tous les secrets
by Raiatea1
Summary: C'est une POV de Buffy et de Faith sur les paroles "tous les secrets" de Céline Dion. Quant à situer l'histoire, je ne saurais le dire
1. Chapter 1

Je me sens d'humeur. Peut-être à cause de « **Fullmoon wo sagashite** » (c'est un animé pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas).

Alors, voici une POV de Faith et Buffy sur les paroles de « _Tous les secrets de ton cœur_ » de Céline Dion. Je rappelle que je ne suis pas le propriétaire des personnages

Pour situer, alors là ! Très bonne question !

000

POV Faith :

_Ton regard comme une caresse_

_Je me sens si bien_

Au fond de mon cœur, il n'y a que des larmes. Je ne peux y résister longtemps. Je me demande comment ça a pu m'arriver…J'étais venue pour te défier, j'ai trouvé l'Amour.

Dès que mes yeux ont croisé les tiens, je me sentais happée par une chaleur qui m'était jusque là inconnue. Elle était douce, bienveillante. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pareille chose. Mais, j'aimais ça. Tu sais B…Ca m'a complètement retourné. Je tremblais de la tête au pied. Mais, je ne voulais pas que tu voies l'effet que tu me fais…

Mais, je peux te dire une chose blondie. Tu m'as donné la vie, la couleur du bonheur. Le vert profond de tes yeux. Ouais, je pourrais mourir de joie et de soulagement rien qu'en les contemplant…J'ai tant de choses à te dire que je ne sais si j'y arriverai. J'ai tellement peur que tu me rejette…

_Puis tes yeux s'envolent et me laissent_

_Et je n'ai plus rien_

_Qu'un reflet de toi_

_Tu es loin déjà_

C'est ce que tu as fait B. Tu m'as écarté de ta vie dès qu'il est réapparu. Pourquoi ? Je me pose encore la question...

Tes sourires me manquaient. Ton regard me manquait. La chaleur de ton corps me manquait…Bon sang B ! Je parle pas de ça ! Je sais que je suis la reine des sous-entendus mais là !!…Là, je suis sincère. J'essaie d'y mettre des mots, parce que tu sais bien…Je suis nulle dans ça…

Ouais…où j'étais ? Le jour où tu es partie, le jour où tu m'a menti pour Angel ; j'ai cru que le monde s'effondrait autour de moi. Je plongeais dans un fossé sans fond. J'étais seule et je n'avais rien pour m'agripper. Lorsque j'étais venue, je n'avais rien. Rien d'autre que moi. Moi et mes conneries. Avec toi, j'ai appris qu'on pouvait être autre chose que de la merde. Tu m'as ouvert un monde que je ne connaissais pas. Un monde plein de lumières, moi qui suis habituée aux ténèbres. J'ai aimé ce monde. Trop aimé ce monde… J'ai été aveuglée par tout ça.

J'ai rien vu venir…Le jour où tu m'as tourné le dos, j'ai cru mourir de chagrin. Mon cœur s'est brisé tandis que je retournais dans les noirceurs de ma vie. Tout ça n'était qu'illusion, c'est B ? Tu m'as fait miroiter tout ça pour mieux me faire mal ?...Pour mieux me dire que tu as tout et moi rien. Rien d'autre que toi ? Tu fais chier B ! Ca, je l'avais déjà compris…Tout ce que je demandais, c'était de faire parti de ton monde.

Mais, t'as pas voulu. De toi, je n'aurais que cette photo…et des souvenirs. Ce sera mon trésor…Personne ne l'aura, même pas toi. Parce que…c'est tout ce que j'ai de toi. C'est tout ce qui me reste de toi. C'est trop te demander d'avoir au moins ça ?! Toi qui es déjà loin de moi, laisses moi dans ma solitude…Laisses moi dans ma peine…Laisses moi, oublies moi...Et ne viens plus me faire mal…

000

POV Buffy

_Je ne connais pas tous les secrets de ton cœur_

_Mais je viens quand même_

La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été surprise. Tu es apparue sur le devant de la scène. Et j'ai ressenti mon corps réagir devant toi. C'était comme si le diable s'était incarnée en toi tant tu étais belle. Dansant avec toute la splendeur de ton corps. Toute de noir vêtue, tes lèvres rougies en ressortaient avec merveille. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait, je savais que tu étais différente. Tu te déhanchais, tentatrice, devant ce vampire…Pas un instant, je n'aurais cru que tu étais comme moi…

Tu étais fière, puissante. Tu étais impulsive, agressive par moments, taquine à d'autres. Et j'étais ta principale cible. Je ne sais pourquoi…mais j'appréciais. C'était une façon de me donner ton attention, même si cela me gênait la plus part du temps. Mais, tu m'attirais. Toujours. Tes grands yeux noirs m'ensorcelaient et tes mouvements, quel qu'ils soient, me faisaient entre voir le paradis.

_Tu vis quelque part entre douleur et douceur_

_Mais je viens quand même_

_Je te suis quand même_

Tu me souriais et cela faisait chanter mon cœur comme jamais…Cette musique, d'où qu'elle vienne, était comme un fil qui nous rapprochait. Ma chanson pouvait te faire un pont sur la rivière. Cette rivière qu'est notre vie de Tueuse.

J'ai caché ce sentiment. Tu as dit que c'était un truc de Tueuse…mai, c'est faux. Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu. Quand tu danses et que tu mets son corps à jour, j'ai l'impression que tu n'étais faite que pour moi. Je t'en veux d'avoir mis dans mon être ce désir charnel. Ce désir de te posséder.

Pourtant, je sais que c'est mal. Et j'ai mal. Tellement mal de taire ce que je ressens pour toi. Tellement mal de suivre ce qu'on attend de moi. Tes provocations, tes envies…Cela me fait mal. Et rien qu'une fois…juste une fois, je voudrais glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux. Je veux les sentir sans sentir en moi cette honte. La honte de t'aimer.

Malgré moi, je te suivais. Tu étais tout pour moi…quoique je fasse, où que je sois, mes pensées se tournaient vers toi. Rien n'efface de mon esprit ton sourire mystérieux. Ce sourire à la fois radieux et pourtant si triste…Encore un masque ? Quand auras – tu assez confiance en moi pour me montrer qui tu es ?...

000

POV Faith

_Tu m'entoures comme un drap de soie_

_Je me sens si bien_

_Puis je perds l'écrin de tes bras_

_Et je n'ai plus rien_

_Tu t'en vas là-bas_

_Tu es loin de moi_

B…..Ta présence me rendais entière…même si tu ne partageais pas le même sentiment que moi. J'aurais voulu que tu me serres dans tes bras. Que tu me serres comme jamais, de crainte de me laisser loin de toi. J'aurais voulu que tu me dises que tu ne me laisseras pas. Mais, ce n'est qu'un rêve…Hein B…

Je te regardais t'amuser et je faisais semblant. Faire semblant d'être heureuse pour toi. Pourtant, j'avais la gorge qui se serrait à chaque fois. Même aujourd'hui…Il y a trop de gens qui t'aime et tu ne me vois pas. Toujours pas…J'ai cru avoir compris la leçon. Mais non ! j'ai toujours ça en moi. Ca m'énerve. Tu sais pourquoi B ? Parce que je ne sortirai pas indemne de cet amour pour toi. Je n'y ai jamais réussi. Alors que dois – je faire pour que tu me voies ?

Ben non…Je n'ai plus rien à faire. Avec ce que j'ai fait, tu ne vois plus que moi. Mais, pas comme je le voudrais. Pas du tout comme je le voudrais. Te voilà loin de moi. Et un vent froid s'empare de moi. Plus violent, plus glacial, à mesure que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je ne peux arrêter mes larmes de tomber. Comment pourrais – je vivre sans toi ? J'ai si froid…J'ai besoin de ta chaleur, de son sourire, de ton regard. Mais, tu la réserves à cet autre…Ce sentiment d'abandon est si fort que j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue…Encore. Ouais, c'est pas finis on dirait…Cette descente aux Enfer…

000

POV Buffy

_Je ne connais pas tous les secrets de ton cœur_

_Mais je viens quand même_

_Tu vis quelque part entre douleur et douceur_

_Mais je viens quand même_

_Je te suis quand même_.

Tu me regardes. Tu ne parles pas. Pourtant, tes yeux ne sont plus les mêmes. Ils ont perdu cette lueur sauvage. Cette lueur que j'aimais en toi. Cette lueur de défi envers et contre tous. Je tressaille. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Tu as l'air lasse, fatiguée de tout. Tu parais vulnérable… Tu évites de me voir, de me croiser.

Je souffre, ne le vois – tu pas ? Tous les mots d'amour que je sème, tu ne les entends pas ? Je me force à espérer mais je me mens. Alors, je te regarde t'éloigner tout doucement. Moi, évidement, je t'aime à mes dépends. C'est comme une tempête qui balaye tout sur son passage. Tu me fais mal par ton ignorance. Tu me fais vraiment mal…

Et malgré tout, je te laisse à nouveau entrer dans ma vie. Et je sais, je l'ai toujours su d'ailleurs, que quoique je fasse, où que je sois, je pense encore à toi.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1


End file.
